


Perfidy

by kylorensgf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Boot Riding, Brutal Murder, CNC, Car Chases, Car Sex, Choking, Collars, Cussing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detectives, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Elements of The Mafia/Mafia Activity, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gambling, Gaslighting, God Kink, Gunplay, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, I Tried, Kidnapping, Killing, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren has like this Superiority and God Complex, Kylo Ren is Bad at Feelings, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo Ren is merciless, Kylo is a CEO but actually a mob boss, Kylo's and Reader's past is pretty fucked up, Manipulation, Mentions of religion, Near Death Experiences, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Police, Police Involvement, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Reader and Kylo fight... A LOT, Reader eventually falls for Kylo, Reader is fiesty, Reader wants to kill Kylo, Reader's friends are a mess, References to God and the Devil, Rey is a Good Friend (Star Wars), Sexual Content, Slight kidnapping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some serious enemies to lovers, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stalking, Stalking is always fun, Stockholm Syndrome, Talks around the Big Five Mafia Families, The Author Regrets Everything, The reader will experience death, They probably won't touch until Chapter 15, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Weapons, You wish that was you huh, mafia, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorensgf/pseuds/kylorensgf
Summary: "Don't you get it, darling? I am the nightmare that the Devil created and God fears."You never desired to be caught up in the world of control, glory, and wealth. It was at least the last thing a girl could ever imagine for, or thought about at night. As a fresh homicide detective in the New York Police Department, you are the new eyes to a case with the involvement of concerning deaths and suicides that have been happening in the heart of the New York. Eyes point to CEO of First Order Industries, Kylo Ren, but with the lack of evidence and alibis, he is no such murderer or a harm to society.Or, so you thought.
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Kudos: 4





	1. Moves and Murders.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyloewok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloewok/gifts).



> This is a mafia fanfic, and I have done my proper, and well enough research on it. This book will contain a great amount of violence, abuse, sexual content, and more. Please read if you can handle what is tagged in the opening credits, and if you simply cannot, do not read. I mostly encourage readers who are 16+ to read this book, but do as you may. I am no way or supporting, romanticizing or glamorizing the mafia nor the sexual content I portray in this fic. Everything in here is purely meant for fiction.

You weren't relatively new to the world of crime, violence, or insubordinate killers. It was in your nature to study and understand them. People believed you could push yourself further, to the point of the FBI, and have a compromising career.

You wanted your profession to be something you could handle and wouldn't have to leave things behind. You chose the path of being a homicide detective, and you were good at it, as you got praised for it by your employees and workers. 

You liked your job until it came to the breaking point of losing your partner. The way she had died in your arms, and it was impossible to get the ringing of sirens out of your ears. You had reoccurring nightmares of it, and you had constant insomniac nights. 

You knew the best decision was to be away from it all and start over. 

You had woken up around _8 AM_ , hearing the sounds of traffic and yelling New Yorkers outside your apartment building. You were on the twelfth floor and were still able to hear all the commotion. It annoyed you. 

You wore what you always wore on the job — a pantsuit that stood in toners of more neutral colors, stiletto heels, maybe a ring or two, and other typical jewelry. 

As you grabbed your crossbody bag, you checked to see if you needed anything else, as your hands swept up your car keys. You wouldn't say you were anxious or nervous to be around new people or adjust yourself to their ways of working, but your stomach wouldn't stop twisting into knots. 

You walked out of your apartment, locking the door behind you, and sighed contently. Your heels tapped on the glossy, marble floors, only for them to bounce off the walls. 

Your phone began to buzz in the back of your pocket as you swiftly took it out and looked at the contact. "Greetings, Rey. I am surprised you are awake this early," you joked, hearing her laugh on the other line. 

"I have a meeting with First Order Industries in two hours. I'm meeting with the headman himself to do some serious business," Rey exaggerated, and you chuckled faintly. "I have heard way too many scary things about him."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" You asked, pressing onto the elevator button and waited a few seconds. "Is he like Hannibal Lecter?"

"Far from Hannibal! I just heard a simple glare from him can cause a heart attack, and he is very intimidating," Rey said, and you stepped into the elevator, humming to every word she said. 

"Who is the headman, anyway?" You asked.

"Kylo Ren! He is in every business magazine and practically praised! His company makes millions within two hours!" She exclaimed, and you laughed, scoffing a snort. 

"Ah, yes. I recall the man. He is the youngest businessman to make a total of $68.9 million in one standing night alone. I am conscious of how rich he is, Rey," you said and strolled into the parking garage of your apartment complex, your hands fidgeting inside your bag for your keys.

"If Jakku Cooperations can score a deal with them, this could mean big news for me," she said, and you hummed, belatedly getting your keys. "I have to go now, but I am coming over later!"

You hung up the call and unlocked your car from a distance, playing with your keys in your hand. You opened up the driver's door, letting yourself plop right into it, and revived the engine. Your palms sweated, and your heart wouldn't stop nimbly beating. 

Your radio played any song that streamed on a station, and you didn't mind, only spacing out of it. You softly drove out of the parking garage, your window tipped down to let in some of the cold wind of New York and sighed once more. Though your eyes focused on the road, your head was somewhere else, and you felt tears well to your eyes.

The last thing you needed was a flashback. 

Traffic wasn't as horrible as the previous days but rough enough to get through. It was a blessing to get to the department on time. 

You slammed the car door right behind you, hand grasping onto the strap of your bag, and inhaled heavily before taking your stride to the front doors of the building. Countless police officers, people, and detectives were coming in and out. 

A man held the door opened for you as he saw you approaching, and you thanked him with a curt nod. Your feet dragged you in, but your body and mind wanted to keep you paralyzed. You went up to the front desk, where a plastic shield spaced you away from a woman. 

"How may I help you, miss?" The woman asked, her eyes concentrated on piles of papers, and didn't bother to peek in your direction. "Are you here to report a crime or?"

"No, no! I'm sorry. I'm here to see Detective Lando Calrissian. I am a new transfer," you said, and her eyes shot up, tilting her head curiously. It was as if she mocking how you looked — like you didn't fit in. 

She hit a button, making a buzzing noise, and startled you to the sound of it, clearing your throat. "Thank you," you whispered, feet padding to the door, and opened it widely. People were in a frantic rush everywhere, either comforting a woman about her missing child or someone's suicide that happened a few blocks down. 

You walked in further, hearing your name shouted from behind you. You turned around, seeing Lando himself. "It's so good to see you! Looking exceptional, as always," he complimented, and you laughed breathily, nodding. "I'm so happy about your transfer here. Let's go to my office, please."

You followed him from behind, keeping your attention to yourself, and didn't interact with anyone else who may have passed or eyed you. You stepped into a cold room, with walls painted a sulky blue as degrees and family pictures hung on them. 

Lando's desk had framed photos, a small vase of fake tulips, yet paperwork and writing supplies took up the rest of it. He didn't have room to put down a cup of coffee. 

"Please, have a seat," Lando offered, and you nodded, seating yourself in the grey chair. "I was reading your transcript right when you walked, and it made it all feel like a coincidence."

You smiled. "I thought I wouldn't make it on time, honestly."

"You are about the smartest person I have ever come across. You were ranked number five at Cornell University throughout your entire class and grade. How long did you attend there for?" He asked, and your cheeks warmed from the flattering, thinking to yourself a brief moment. 

"I was only eighteen when I attended and graduated when I was about twenty-four years old. Be noted, I graduated early too, which I was impressed with myself for," you admitted, chuckling, and Lando nodded to your talk. "Everyone around me believed I had some potential to make a bigger career and living, but I wanted to keep it easy. So, I applied and transferred to Los Angeles and started my way there."

"You were only in the training academy for a year, correct?" Lando questioned. 

"Yes, sir. I was with the Los Angeles Police for nearly two years, until a recent event occurred," your voice slowly became hushed, and Lando looked concerned. "Um, there was a shoot-out with these two men, and one of them aimed right in the heart of my partner, Detective Rose Tico. It was too hard to live with by sticking there, so I requested a transfer here, and I have a few friends in this city, as well."

"I am so sorry for your loss. I am sure Miss Tico is still proud of how brave you are to continue your career like this, especially after an event like that," Lando comforted, and you could only smile weakly. "Well, we are pleased to have someone just as intelligent and strong as you are."

"Thank you so much, sir," you said.

"I hope you are ready to take on your very first case! It's been in our hands for a month now," he said, and your eyes widen, assuming to have a background check or something more. "Follow me, and I will introduce you to your new colleagues."

"Nothing more, sir?" You wondered as you stood up with him, and he shook his head. You zipped your mouth, following his direction, and Lando had shouted a few names once you stepped into a conference room. 

"Detective Maz Kanata, Kaydel Connix, Poe Dameron, and Amilyn Holdo — this is your new partner!" Lando said, and their eyes brightened to the presence of you. You stood there awkwardly for a spare second before shaking hands with them all and presented yourself. "She will be the new eyes on this case and probably help you break it."

"You seemed to be in the good graces of Lando already, but it's nice to have another female. Poe seems to be getting cocky on us recently," Kanta revealed, and you hummed, nodding. "We were beginning on the recent death from last night. Do you want me to walk you through what we got so far?"

"Yes. That would be lovely," you answered, your eyes noticing a tally match on the whiteboard. "What is that?"

"Connix and Dameron are having this competition where if one of them finds the dirtiest secrets from the victim's past, they mark a tally. By the end of the month, whoever has the most has to give up their most prized possession." Holdo explained while the two were bickering in the corner over the sugars for the teas and coffee provided. 

"What are their most prized possession?" You asked. 

"Well, Dameron owns the limited edition Charlie's Angels plates and souvenirs, and Connix owns a signed photograph of Kurt Cobain," Holdo revealed, and you awed, giving her thumbs up. "And if they don't stop fighting right now, I will be the owner of both."

"Pay attention, everyone! Okay, the recent death last night was Peter Vassel, who was a happy father and husband. He had not suffered from any drug or alcohol abuse, nor was he ever labeled as suicidal," Kanata pointed to the papers and photos that stuck on the whiteboard. "The other last five victims were about the same."

"Excuse me, but suicidal?" You repeated.

"Each man that has died has been flung off a skyscraper or out a window of any high building. When we questioned any family or spouse, they claimed their husband was a good man," Kanata elucidated, handing you a file, and your hand snatched for it the second it fell in your lap. "There has been a total of fifteen deaths in only a month."

"Lando said this was a murder case, not suicide," you recalled, looking up at Kanata, who stared at Connix. "What is it?"

"The rest of the men out of the five had a heavy and great income of money. Money that their work could not have given them because they were either a bartender, construction workers, or chauffeurs," Connix began, playing with an apple in her hands as she sat on the edge of the conference table. "We have theorized that they were involved in some dirty business."

"Where did you get that theory from?" You asked.

"Glad you asked. The wives said that their husbands would always come home late or travel for business. Of course, they didn't question it and only went along. Their husband always came back home with about a total of forty grand or more," She slid you an image of a black, opened briefcase that withheld blood-stained cash. Your fingertips took it, eyes scanning over it thoroughly, and bit the inside of your cheek. 

"Okay, I get it now. Where did these men work, or what people were involved in their lives?" You questioned, and Kanata hummed, her finger leading your eyes to a photograph of a skyscraper. 

"They all worked under the empire of First Order Industries. Some of them were Kylo Ren's chauffeur or built the hotels, apartments, and homes he owns. Ren is highly respected but comes from a unique background," Kanata appended, her hands performing gestures with her expressions. "We have pointed him as our main suspect."

"Suspect? How are you sure the man is a murderer or would hurt innocent people? Did you question him?" You wondered, your mindset on the curiosity of where your fellow, new partner got their ideas. 

"All males weren't suicidal, and jumping off a skyscraper is outdated. People prefer overdose, a gun, or hanging. We tried to question him, but he's always occupied in meetings and never has time," Dameron slid into the conversation, eyes fixed to his file. 

You sighed. "What is Ren's background?"

"His dad, Han Solo, believed he was fucking _Ocean's Eleven_ or something. Solo did the greatest heists ever to exist, and his mom, Leia Organa, helped out. They were Bonnie and Clyde, and they rarely were present in the man's life," Holdo smiled, writing down something on a notebook. "But they died when he was ten."

"It was a murder-suicide by a cop — more like the FBI, Swat Team, and almost military. Han and Leia were chased down to a building in Italy, being hit a few times, but jumped to their deaths instead. Kylo Ren was formally known back then as Ben Solo," Connix embellished, and you hummed curiously, seeing Ren's parents' backgrounds in your file. 

"What happened after all that?" You were trying to understand the information, feeling inundated by it. 

"Ben's only relative was nowhere to be found, leading him to fall into the foster care system. He didn't get adopted until he was fifteen by a man named Snoke Ren. Snoke was the headman of First Order Industries and bred the boy to become just like him," Dameron seemed angry and infuriated to be talking of the man and his past. It was as if there was resentment or sheer spite.

You focused on Dameron. "Why did he change his name?"

"That we are not certain of, just quite yet. We speculated it's because Ren wanted to kill his past, such as his parents and everything they did. It would make sense," Dameron eyed you, just in the slightest. "We can't ask Snoke because he died few weeks before Kylo Ren became the new face of the empire."

"Abruptly? That's _odd_ ," you murmured, seeing how the adoptive father of the praised man died, and Ren was made head of the company. "Maybe I can talk to Ren. My friend is holding a meeting with him today, and I can see if she can do something for me."

"I doubt it's possible to slip in," Connix pointed out, taking a bite out of her apple. "Even showing our credentials isn't even enough to see him."

"But, do you think Kylo Ren could do something with these deaths? How do their deaths lead back to him?" You got a lot of blank stares, and you shivered from how quiet the room grew. You may have asked a stupid question, but the more you knew, it would help you stop everything. 

"They all had been thrown from the same building across from First Order Industries. That isn't just utter coincidence!" Dameron riled up, and you rolled your eyes. He was going to be your least favorite person to work aside. You zipped your mouth, nodding. 

"Everyone!" Lando burst into the room, breaking apart the silence and tension. "We got a new murder. It may be connected to this case."

"What do you mean?" You asked, raising a brow. "It hasn't been 24 hours since Peter's death."

Kanata agreed. "How is it linked?"

"You need to go to the crime scene... all of _you_ ," Lando inhaled heavily, shaking his head. "People are about to freak out. It's going to turn into Fear City all over again."

"Fear City?" You must have missed something. "What do you mean by that?"

"In the '70s, the mobs took over New York City and did the cruelest acts. People panicked, things became messy, and soon, the FBI was involved. Lando's dad worked on the case," Holdo stated, heeding the fright that blanketed Lando's face. "Those five families are ancient history. It would be impossible for a mob to be in operation during these times."

"It's not impossible, actually," Lando muttered, massaging his forehead in thought. "Go to the crime scene, and you will see what I am talking about."

Everyone got up, walking past Lando, and headed out of the doors of the department. "What do you think we will find at the scene?" Connix asked, the sun hitting everyone's face, and Dameron shrugged, putting on his sunglasses. 

Yourself and the others huddled into a black SUV, Dameron taking control of the drive. Lando had sent Holdo the location through a message, and you wanted nothing more than to curl yourself into a ball. 

You chewed the inside of your cheek, eyes staring out the window, and saw how many buildings could stand tall with many others surrounding them. 

It didn't take long to get to the scene, only about approximately fifteen minutes. Everyone in the car talked, and you excluded yourself from any of it. You weren't uncomfortable around them, just nervous and felt different. 

The car parked behind a coroner van, and you knew that was never a good sign. Everyone hustled outside of the SUV, finding swarms of people wanting to know what happened. You hadn't realized you were in front of a home in Brooklyn Heights. 

These homes costed a fortune. 

News reporters would make their stop any time soon. "Let's get in," Holdo demanded, and everyone trailed behind you, crouching under the crime tape to get in. 

"Detectives! Good to see you all again," an officer approached, and you could smell burning flesh the second you stepped in. Your nose got a great whiff of it, and your stomach turned. "Yeah, that smell is unpleasing. Mentally prepare yourself for what you are about to see."

You slowly walked over to a body that got covered by a black sheet. Blood has been stained the wood floors and leaked to the living room carpet. Dameron squatted down, putting on surgical gloves, and slowly lifted the sheet off. 

It took only seconds, but every fleeting moment made your heart plummet. 

The sheet came off, and the dead body caused everything inside of you twisted around. The male's mouth had been slit, end to end, yet stitched up afterward — a sign of silence. His eyes were neatly cut out, and the empty holes had been burned, which gave off a rotting flesh stench. 

"They found this on top of the body," Connix announced, coming over with an evidence bag that held a note inside. You took it from her hand, looking at what it had stated. 

"Snitches get stitches, and the ones who have seen the truth must be left blind. With an oath written in blood, he sacrifices within his own. You're looking at your new profile," you read off the note, pausing. "We are playing a game now. Whoever discovers the truth will endure more than these gentlemen. I am watching."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all," Dameron murmured, standing up. "But whoever wrote that note knows we are on top of this. He has eyes."

Holdo stepped into the scene. "And this man worked at First Order Industries. He was an employee who stood close to Kylo Ren."

There was a pattern — all these men knew Ren or worked for him. 

"We are getting to see him. Let's go," you ordered, shaking your head. You gave the evidence back to the rightful owner, your hands set in the pockets of your blazer. "I don't care if he is busy. If he doesn't speak with us now, we will get a warrant or something else."

Connix followed behind you. "You want to raid his home?" 

"I have a bad feeling about all this. And I'll bite — I think Ren is a suspect here," you told her, news reporters already on the premises and people wrangled in the background of them. 

Numerous news reporters shouted to grab your attention, but you didn't budge. You acted as if they solely didn't exist, and that made them want to trample onto you.

Dameron shouted at the reporters to step out of your and the others way, explaining to them how being a detective was important than grabbing information for the public eye.

"What are you thinking?" Holdo asked as you got into the car, a brow raised. "Do you think Ren murdered the men?"

You side-eyed her as Dameron got back into the vehicle. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right here."

"You got that right," Dameron agreed, starting up the car. "Are we just going to burst through his office doors?"

"Is that too melodramatic for your taste, Dameron?" You asked, getting a cracked smile out of him. You had amused him easily. "I think it would be the best idea."

"His security is brooding, tall men. They would crush us," Connix remarked, and you shrugged, ignoring the size of their heights. "They may kick us out."

You laughed. "I'll threaten all employees with the FBI."

"The thought of that doesn't scare him. That man seems immortal, and every harm onto him is inevitable," Holdo sighed with her face downing to a singular memory or thought.

"I'm sure something scares him," you said, smiling small. "Something in this world frightens him."

"I hope you're right," Connix uttered, and the wheels of the SUV screeched as Dameron's foot pressured onto the gas.

They were willing to break down the doors to First Orders Industries with you yet would blame you for any and probable damages to the property.

You grabbed your phone from your pocket, dialed Rey's number, and held it up to your ear. She answered within seconds.

Her smile was felt over the call. "Hey! What's the matter?"

"Hey, Rey. Did you just get out of your meeting with Kylo Ren?" You asked with eyes on you. You gestured your hand for them to look forward. "Rey?"

"Erm... _yeah_. Didn't go great as planned," Rey responded, frowning. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know if Ren's in any other meetings?" You asked, brows drawing together, and Dameron took a sharp left. "It has something to do with work, and Kylo Ren is sort of involved within it."

"Oh my god! I knew he was a serial killer!" Rey exclaimed, causing a ring to your ear. "Wait — is he a serial killer?"

"I'll tell you all about it later tonight, but right now, I need to know if he is busy or not," you repeated, discerning the fact that you were nearly a few blocks away from Ren's company.

"I don't think so. My team was the only people to be scheduled with him today," Rey answered, sighing disappointingly. "Good luck and don't die, please. The man is so scary."

You hung up the call and tucked it away from your phone. "Ren shouldn't have any other meetings today, which means we have a good chance of getting to talk to him and not busting down his doors."

"I still live for the dramatics of busting it down," Holdo admitted, grinning, and you nodded.

Taciturnity caved into the vehicle, and low sounds of screeching rubber were heard amongst everyone's ears. Dameron was in a rush.

Your hand grasped onto the safety handle.

"We're here!" Dameron announced with another turn, honking at cars that were in his way. "Praying to the lord we don't crash."

He pulled up next to a sidewalk and turned off the motor. "I need to know more of Ren's profile," you said, leaning in between the space of the driver and passenger seating. "It will help me for when we speak to him."

Holdo held a file in her hand, opening it up extensively. "He attended a Catholic private academy for high school, then was enlisted into Harvard, where he studied business and law back-to-back. He is profoundly skilled in martial arts, weapon training, philosophy, boxing, and swordsmanship."

"What kind of person takes swordsmanship?" You questioned, expression scrunched altogether. "So, Ren is an intelligent man. Does he have any erudite transcriptions listed or?"

"He had a 4.5 GPA his entire academic life. He even scored highly on the SAT and ACT, granting him an IQ of 270," Holdo acknowledged, and your eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "I always forget how smart he is."

You were fathomed and utterly lost for words. You ought to observe this man with your bare eyes and judge him yourself. 

You opened up the door, getting out of the vehicle, and put on your sunglasses. "I'll stay here in the car with Holdo," Connix told you and Dameron, who stood by your side within seconds. "Go talk to him and try to get the conversation recorded." 

You nodded, your eyes roaming up to the skyscraper of First Order Industries. It was the equivalent height of the Empire State Building. "Why does a company need this many floors?" You grumbled, shaking your head, and a security guard opened the door for you and Dameron. 

"Probably people doing all sorts of different things," Dameron responded, and you hummed, the two of you strolling up to the front desk. A woman sat in the chair, her phone line ringing every five seconds and eyes glued to a computer. 

"Welcome to First Order Industries. How can I assist you?" The woman asked rashly, eyes exchanging into yours. "Do you have an appointment or scheduled meeting?"

"We need to speak with Kylo Ren," you demanded, smiling, and the woman blankly blinked at you. "We are with the New York Police Department."

"Ah, yes. Your department has come to disturb Ren _again_ ," she complained bitterly and raised her eyebrows in response. "He is busy."

Your smile grew in ways it looked wicked and displeasing. "That's a lie because I have a reliable source that confirms Ren is free."

The woman scoffed. "Well, your source is wrong."

"Listen here. I have had my partners come in here day after day, only for _your_ soul-broken of a boss to kick them out. Now, if we don't get in, this building will be flooded with the FBI. Are we clear?" You questioned, with Dameron's eyes widen in shock as the woman finally caved. "Atta girl. Now get us through."

She nodded at the security guards that stood at the elevators, and you shot her a wink. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dameron asked, the two of you careening into an elevator. "I mean, the man isn't nice."

"I don't fucking care if he is like Norman Bates — we are getting answers," you said, the silence falling between you two. It was an irritating, uncomfortable reticence that made your fingers curl and your breath hitch. 

Dameron kept his eyes focused on the elevator doors, and you were sure it would take another few minutes to reach Ren's floor. You mulled on you thought a business shouldn't have many levels. 

You bit the inside of your cheek, nervous about what was to come. You had never seen news coverage or a single photograph of him. You didn't know if he was going to be an alluring, seductive man that could catch you by a simple breath, and your eyes would fall for him. 

He could be a quiet man who was nothing like his father and just wanted to run an empire in honor of his adoptive father until he could hand it down to his someday kid. 

Too many thoughts and ideas surfaced in your brain, and you couldn't shut them up. A small part of you was nervous and anxious, the palms of your hands sweating. 

Bile perched itself at the rim of your throat as the elevator doors peeled opened, seeing another front desk the second you walk in. But it was a male instead of a female. The top and last floor only had a few employees whose heads snapped your direction when the elevator made its clear ding. 

Dameron led the way out, guiding you to the front desk. "Hello _again_... Armitage Hux," Dameron said bitterly, and the redhead that sat hummed, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Still being Kylo's pet?"

"Still being a breathing virus?" Hux asked, and Dameron's hands clenched. "I'm assuming you are here for Ren. How many times will your department come?"

"We will stop coming by once we are allowed to speak to him and just get a few answers," you entered yourself into the conversation, and both males eyed you. "It is important and urgent we talk to him, Armitage Hux."

Hux glared at you. "And you are?"

You smiled, taking out your small credential wallet, and flashed it to him as if it were a trophy. "Now, may we speak to Ren?" You asked, and Hux budged, bringing up a phone to his ear. 

"Greetings, Ren. They're back," Hux announced through the line, and there was a scanty pause. "Well... there _is_ a pretty girl this time."

"I'm going to rip his balls off clean," you whispered in Dameron's ear, who snickered and agreed. "Just right off."

Dameron made a gesture to your statement, and you laughed, forgetting Hux was in the presence. 

Hux spoke to Ren on the line for a few more minutes until slamming the phone down and pushed a button. "Kylo Ren is now ready for you," Hux said, getting up from his chair and directed you down a hall. "When speaking to Ren, do not try to harm him in any way. Do not make sarcastic or harsh remarks. Do not try to belittle him because he will do it better."

"And what happens if we do the opposite?" You wondered.

Hux stopped in front of two large black doors that looked like the gates to hell. "Then you must either be suicidal or have a thrill for consequences," Hux said before pushing both doors open, and you froze in your spot. 

You didn't see Ren right away, and you didn't expect him to be standing there, waiting for you. But his office _was_ empty. Hux gestured for you and Dameron to step in, which you did very deliberately and tentatively. 

A black desk rested in the corner of his office, although it did take up that entire spot. Business books, a bible, and tales written from Shakespeare stacked on top of each other as a small vase filled with pens sat next to it. 

Your eyes shifted to what else laid and sat in his office that was extensive and expanded. It was about the size of a penthouse. A table of chess sat on the other side of the room, as the Queen and the King of the game seemed to intimidate each other by their power. 

A black leather couch was against a wall, a glass table in front to lay down your drinks or food. Only a fake cactus stood in the middle of the table, and it easily amused you.

There were no other colors in his office, as it was all stringently black, white, with hints of red and grey. There wasn't a spec of dust or dirt anywhere. 

He was a perfectionist. He wanted everything in his office to be a certain way, color, or structure. The windows of his level and office were black tinted, yet enough sunlight came in. 

"It's quite a muse, isn't it?" A dark, gruff voice approached behind you and Dameron. It sent a symphony of shivers and goosebumps throughout your body. 

Your heart weakened to it, and your feet dug into the floor underneath you. You were hesitant to face and interrogate Ren. He was only a few inches behind you, and Dameron didn't seem to move either. 

The way his words held you hostage. It was petrifying.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ren," Dameron greeted graciously the second he had the guts to look him in the eye. "This is my partner."

You knew that was your cue to look and hold yourself together. Your mind screamed for you to forget the entire thing and run. To get back to Los Angeles and stay there permanently. Regrets and thoughts ate at your brain, and your body numbed. 

"Thank you for giving us your time to speak!" You exclaimed to hide your sheer panic, but the moment you turned around to see him, that went away. 

Your heart went into oblivion, and no movement, noise, or breath came out of you. You became paralyzed when you saw Ren but in vast awe of his beauty. 

His eyes were captivating and lured you in. Something was enticing and adoring about they gazed into yours, your stomach knotting. Your eyes didn't want to separate from his or move. They wanted to stay there and understand out what his eyes said or saw. 

His eyes of dark hazel were mesmerizing and would haunt your dreams.

His lips were soft and looked gentle. They were pink, hinting there was a small cut on the bottom of them. They looked perfect to be against the skin and bring a euphoric high. His lips pained for someone else's. 

His skin was a honey tan that the sun had kissed and painted. You could feel his warmth projecting onto you, and you didn't mind it — it was soothing. Freckles and moles kissed at his face, being visible upon his glowing, delicate skin. 

The sculpture of his face brought all of it synchronically. His jawline was sharp, a blade that could cut sensitive wounds. He had smelt fresh of shaving cream, faint bourbon, and pinewood. 

His hair was raven and curled amidst the fluff it showed. You could see how smooth and free it looked, and it was remarkably healthy. You wanted to grasp it, perhaps. 

Beyond it all, Kylo Ren was created by the Gods. 

The Gods must have envied him for how perfect and charming he was. 

"Didn't have much of a choice when you threatened my empire with the FBI," Ren remarked, walking past you and Dameron. "But how can I help?"

The concept and thoughts you have of him burned away when he acted _this_ way — above everyone and as if he controlled the universe. 

Ren sat down at his desk, gesturing his hand for you and Dameron to take the two seats that were across from it. You dubiously walked to the chair and sat in it, sighing contently.

Dameron joined right beside you.

Ren sat in his chair, leaning in it, and tried to take in the presence of you. He acted as if Dameron was a ghost and merely didn't exist to him. You shifted uncomfortably in your chair as Ren's eyes bored into you. 

"We need to ask you a few questions about some employees who have worked for you," Dameron started, causing Ren's eyes to pull away from yours. "To start it all off, they have died. About an hour, another body turned up of someone who worked for you."

Ren hummed. It was a low, cold hum. 

Dameron began to list the names to Ren, who was unamused and seemed uninterested. He didn't care for these men's death. 

"They all fell out of that exact building," Dameron said as he pointed to the skyscraper that neighbored First Order Industries. "But the most recent victim was murdered brutally."

"Elaborate," is all Ren said. 

"Eyes being cut out, mouth cut then stitched and been burned. A note had also been added to the corpse," Dameron said, and Ren's face had no emotion to it. It was lifeless and aloof. "Do you know anything about any of these men?"

"Well, they were troubled. I had hired them because of the desperation they were in," Ren admitted, his lips twitching into a frown. He had noticed that you were observing him. "My heart goes out to their families."

He sounded genuine and honest. 

"How old are you, Ren?" You asked, and his eyes snapped your direction when you spoke. "Just out of curiosity so we can add up timelines and stuff."

Ren smirked. "I'm thirty-two years old."

You hummed, nodding. "We read about your background and how criminality runs through your blood," you started up the interrogation, and Dameron scolded you in his head. "Especially your father, Han Solo."

"Are you comparing me to my father, detective?" Ren mocked your title, and you shook your head, frowning at his assumption. "You believe I killed those men, don't you?"

You chuckled. "We didn't say that, Ren."

"You didn't need to. Whatever dirty business those men were involved with is none of my concern," Ren said, anger blanketing his face. He was distraught from the accusation. "And as for my father, I would never like to hear his name ever again."

You blinked. "And your mother's? Leia Organa?"

"Even worse," Ren scoffed, and you had hit a weak spot. It was easier to break him than you believed, and all it took was his parents. 

"You got some serious fucked up parental issues," you mused, smiling, and Ren's eyes were back to burning through you. You could feel him killing you with his eyes, and it was an unsettling feeling. 

It was like a predator eyeing his prey. 

Dameron raised a hand for you to stop, but you were just getting started. "I'm sure Snoke Ren didn't help," you mocked, and your partner rested a hand on your knee. "Unless you had to become him just to win his affection."

Ren went quiet, but it was like looking at a volcano boil before its violent eruption. 

"That's enough," Dameron whispered, and your eyes locked into Ren. The man's hands ached to strangle you — you could feel the want of it. 

"Perhaps the loss of everyone made you so fucked up that you released it onto other innocent people," you continued, and Ren's hummed wryly. "Am I correct?"

"That was quite the performance. I rather would have put up with an FBI raid than that pathetic act," Ren confessed, chuckling, and looked at Dameron. "Tell your partner to do some proper research next time."

"You think I don't know anything?" You asked, and Ren agreed. "I know everything I need to know about _you_!"

Ren stood up from his seat, taking his fleeting time to walk up next to you. In the space of several seconds, he hovered over you and smirked. 

"You do?" He wondered, chin tilting down as he tipped his face slightly closer into yours. Shivers touched your body again, and nothing more came out. " _Ah_ , you do." 

Dameron could sense and taste the tension between you and Ren. 

It was as if two worlds collided, forcefully and brutally, causing a series of wreak havoc. A burning, maligning and withering catastrophe. 

You and Ren didn't move or speak. It was all longing eye contact that spewed and yelled words at one another. You had already made the most striving and brutal businessman in New York your enemy. 

He would remember you as someone who was reckless and had no sense of control. The way you tried to manipulate his mind and urged to break him. 

In the end, it was all impotent. 

Ren took a step back after a holding of five-minute eye contact, humming and smiling. He looked like the son of the Devil when he smiled. "You should be digging into the victims' backgrounds instead of mine," Ren said, walking to his chess set. His fingers picked up a pawn piece. "Whatever they did or talked to got them killed."

You swallowed thickly. "But you employed all of them, and these men were getting more money than their jobs with you offered them."

"And how is that my problem?" Ren asked, laughing as if you just made a joke. "You are wasting your time asking me pitiful questions when another man could be dying."

You were eager to kill Ren. 

Dameron's phone rang as he thoughtlessly excused himself from the room and tensing atmosphere. 

You were left alone with Ren. "Are you always this way? I was expecting you to be better than this," you said, and Ren poured himself a glass of bourbon. He shut out whatever you had to say next. 

"Better?" Ren repeated. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had become a criminal just like your father," you said, standing up slowly from your chair, and Ren's eyes fixated onto the chess set. 

His eyes pondered over the knocked-down pawns, his index finger touching the King. There was something quite metaphoric about it all. He didn't need to say anything more, but there was a significant sign there.

"The Pawn is the weakest there is," Ren began, taking another sip of his bourbon. "They get defeated in a blink of an eye."

You stared at him. "How long have you played for?"

"Ever since I was seven, but Snoke was always better than me. I learned from him," he avowed, and you were careful to walk up to him. "I was playing with an extraordinary young woman before you came."

"Her name perhaps wasn't Rey Stars?" You asked.

"Ah, yes. Rey is brilliant and sophisticated," Ren praised, and you nodded. "She knows her chess."

"You cannot distract me, Kylo," you spoke his name tauntingly and wryly as if it was forbidden. Like you had said the words of sins and horrifying glory. 

"If you are going to continue being discourteous, then I just suggest you go," Ren said and settled his glass down on the table. "You are now wasting my time."

"You are a suspect here," you reminded him, crossing your arms over your chest. "These men worked for you."

"Do you actual and real evidence that I did it besides all of them being my workers?" Ren asked, and you thought about that. There was no real and physical proof that Ren had an involvement. 

You paused. "No."

"Then I am not a suspect. I am always here, working, or at my home," he said, walking to his desk, and sat himself back into his chair. "You can escort yourself out."

You derided his want of your exit. You loathed this man. 

Your hands and mind pained to kill him — but why?

You had never felt this wrath or displeasure with anyone else except him. 

"You said they were involved in dirty business. How could you possibly know that?" You wondered, brows scrunching together, and Ren didn't seem panicked or anxious. He was calm and reserved. 

"I didn't say that," Ren inhaled sharply. "You must be losing your mind.

You almost trampled over your own words. "You... _you_ said they _were_ in dirty business!" You stressed, and Ren shook his head. 

He started to smirk again. "Ah, cases and kills do get into heads and mess them up," he said, mocking a frown. "I didn't say anything, so do not drive yourself into thinking that I did. I would hate to ruin your pretty little head."

But Ren was right. There was no record towards him, and you were certain his employees would help his defense. There was no need to continue questioning him or pointing a finger in his face. 

You felt defeated, and you hated feeling that way. 

"I'll see myself out. Thank you for your time, Mr. Ren. Please take care," you apologized softly, and Ren's eyes adhered to your every move as you walked out of his office. 

Ren hummed. "I do hope we cross paths again, darling."

You were afraid to look over your shoulder and see what his eyes said. But the merest gaze from him caused your body to tremble and fall apart.

You could collapse into pieces.

You shut the door behind you to find Dameron leaning against a wall. He had been off the call for a while now. 

"What are you doing out here? I could've used your help in there," you stated, frowning, and shook your head in frustration. "I thought he was going to rip me into shreds."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you and Ren were going to fuck right then and there!" Dameron asserted, and you gagged to that idea, your stomach twisting repeatedly. "He looked like he was ready to take you."

"I rather off myself than ever have Kylo Ren touch me," you admitted, taking off into the elevator with him. You ignored every employee that eyed you and whispered. "He probably has a small dick."

Dameron laughed. "Why is size important?"

"It isn't. But what do I know?" You chuckled, getting into the transportation. "I wouldn't even know."

"Wait! Are you a virgin?" Dameron questioned, and you objected immediately. "Then, I don't get it."

"I have had sex before, but it was with my then-boyfriend, and the last time I had it was when I was twenty," you clarified, your mind pulling you into a dark void of memories and flashbacks. "And uh.. yeah, it's just been a while."

"What happened between you and him?" Dameron asked.

"Just a fallout. His name is Bellamy Blake, and I mean, he was a good boyfriend, but stuff happened," you acknowledged, sighing wearily, and the elevator doors opened again. 

Dameron looked at you. "What stuff?"

"Stuff that makes me see a therapist every week and cause nightmares," you said carelessly, moving out of the transport, and Dameron trailed behind you. "It's something you don't exactly tell your partners on the first day."

"I think I can guess what happened. But don't worry about it," Dameron comforted, and you nodded, smiling faintly. "Plus, most men suck."

You grinned. "I agree with you there, Dameron."

"Plus, you are our smartest detective. I may or may haven't taken a glance at your record last night," Dameron revealed, and you laughed loudly as you two walked out of the building. 

"Hey, you should come over to my place tonight. My friend Rey and Finn are coming with foods and wine, and I feel like you would click with them," you offered, and Dameron thought of it. "Of course, they are both party people, so if we get dragged to a club at 11 PM, just go with it."

"Partying, huh? Well, if it leads to that, I am in," he said, cheering with you as you both stepped into the SUV.

You had forgotten you were doing your job. 

"How was it?" Holdo asked, and you let out a heavy breath that you had been holding when you saw Ren face to face. "Was it bad?"

"He is an asshole if that is what you are asking. I hate him already," you murmured, putting on your seat belt. "Since we had no hard proof against him or that he was involved, we couldn't do anything further."

Connix glared at you. "What?" 

"He wasn't nervous, scared, or anything when we walked in. He didn't ask for a lawyer and so on. He is _innocent_ ," you painfully dragged the word, rolling your eyes. "And Poe Dameron over here thought Ren and I were going to fuck!"

"It would be some serious intercourse," Dameron added, and you smacked his arm. "I'm just saying! I never seen two people look at each other like that before."

"They were going to fuck right then and there, huh?" Holdo questioned, and you groaned, sliding down in your seat. Your face flushed, covering your face with your hands.

You grew flustered to the idea that your partners thought you and Ren would do something _that_ absurd or unreal. "I despise a man who's full of himself and think he is above it all," you asserted, sitting back up and huffed. "He is a pretentious douchebag."

"Well, if he is innocent and we have no further evidence against him, then we have to rule him out," Connix said, sighing, and there was a saddening frown on her face. 

You sat there, thinking for a passing moment. "Let's not rule out Kylo."

Dameron stared at you. "Why not?"

"He said in there that these men were involved in a _dirty business_ . How did he know that?" You wondered, mind thinking over to his exact words, and they all know pointed their focus onto you. "How _could_ he know that?"

Your partners nodded, Connix finding new hope. "We have to dig deeper than we have this entire time."

"How do we plan on doing that?" Dameron asked as he fired up the engine, driving away from the curbside. "We got every information we could find and discover."

"We need to get into Snoke's past as well. There are always connections when it comes to these types of things," you said, and everyone was hopping on board with you. "Snoke nurtured and bred Kylo when he was still in a vulnerable mental state. He made Ren his little puppet and lap dog."

"You think Snoke turned Kylo Ren into something he didn't want to be? Why would he do that?" Connix asked, interlacing further into your theories and ideas. 

"Snoke knew his end time was coming, and with a guy like Kylo Ren, he knew he could still save a legacy. Think of Ren's abilities too — he is smart, a fighter, and trained in weapon courses," you recalled, knowing you could have sounded mad but also right. "Why would Snoke change everything of him?"

Holdo smiled. "You are brilliant. You should be with the higher departments of law enforcement."

"But you are also making sense," Dameron pointed out, hastily driving as he could back to the station. "There are secrets and dark things to Kylo Ren. I could sense it."

Connix hummed. "Like what, exactly?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. My body trembled when I knew Ren was behind us," Dameron said. "It felt like I was greeting and shaking hands with the devil."

"Comparing Ren to the Devil? What are the odds!" Holdo laughed, beaming in happiness. She saw it as a simple joke. 

You and Dameron eyed each other, knowing it wasn't one. Kylo Ren's propinquity was haunting, terrifying, and cause fear to surge throughout you. 

You felt as if you convoked a demon, and now it had you in its hold. It would disturb your dreams. be wherever you were, and wouldn't stop until it had all of you. It would lurk in the darks, being unhesitant to break you and take you for eternity. 

It was a gut-wrenching feeling. You could feel yourself getting overwhelmed and sick to it. 

If you were to see or talk to Ren again, you knew something would take over you. As much as you loathed him, your mind pleaded for you to kill him. It was an impertinent thought, and you couldn't ignore it now. 

If Kylo Ren did kill all these innocent men, you would do the honors of destroying him. 

It would be a memorable moment for you. 

You snapped out of your thoughts when the SUV parked into the slot of the police station. You sighed, happily getting out of the vehicle, and slammed the door behind you. 

Everyone grew exhausted, and you wanted to go home. You only wanted to forget your entire day and the corpse you witnessed. The olfaction of rotting and burning fleshed lingered in your nostrils. 

"Kanata needs everyone in the conference," Lando demanded, and everyone hurried, rushing into the room. Kanata was happy to see everyone coming back into one piece and smiled widely.

"So, what did we gather today?" Kanata asked, looking over the evidence photos again. 

"Dameron and I spoke to Kylo Ren himself. We got into his office, and since there isn't much proof that he did something or anything, we couldn't arrest him," you explained, and Dameron noticed the new piece of evidence from the earlier crime scene hung on the board. "Ren wasn't anxious or anything, nor did he even ask for a lawyer."

Kanata looked at you. "He didn't lawyer up?"

"Nope."

She took surprise at that and nodded. "The blood that was the note was fresh. The records and samples pointed that the man got killed last night."

"Did this man have any family?" Connix asked, grabbing a new cup of coffee for herself. "All these men had families."

"His betrothed female and daughter were in Paris to visit some relatives. An hour ago, we got the news that they were killed in their hotel room around the same time," Kanata said, and everyone's face fell. Hearts weakened, and blood watered cold. "The daughter was only ten years old."

You knew your job wasn't easy. There were things and stuff you would see, examine, talk about, and have to comprehend. It wasn't easy, light work. 

There were wicked and depraved people, and whoever continued with this exhausting pattern had no heart. 

A child died beside her mother. 

"There was another note to it," Kanata said, already owning an issued copy of the note. She handed it to you. 

"Let's sing that nursery, _Ring a Ring O' Rosies_. We all fall in the end, and there will always be consequences for the ones that talk," you read off the paper, and bile burned your throat again. "I just hope the next ones to come will see that. I hope you all receive my present and rose soon."

The murderer found humor and delight in this. He had underlined the word _rose_ and made it mocking. 

You didn't like this anymore. The deaths would begin to increase every day, and you would have to examine a new body for weeks or months. 

If this was entertainment, then it was a game. It was a ruthless and blinding game of Cat and Mouse. 

And there would be no survivors at the end of it. 


	2. Ignite The Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your job is overwhelming, and the case seems impossible to figure out.
> 
> Only for a final straw to bring everything together.

Your subconscious wouldn't get rid of the images you saw earlier. The body of the man was frightening, yes, but the body of the child and mother made you nauseous. 

The child was shot in the head, and her mother was beaten, gutted, and had her eyes stabbed. It was a horrifying image to overlook. Every second you thought of it, your body pierced and trembled. 

Whoever was orchestrating the murders had worldwide targets, and the false suicides were just a warm-up. You were afraid to get a late-night call from Lando to confirm there was another death and how gorily detailed it would be. 

You hadn't realized Rey was trying to grab your attention for the last minute. You snapped out of your thoughts, eyes shifting into hers. "Are you okay?" Rey asked, a worried look blanketing her face. "You weren't paying attention."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a long day today," you admitted, pouring yourself a cup of tequila. "It was super overwhelming."

"Did you finally get to meet Ren?" She wondered as you downed another swallow of the drink. When the images flitted in your head, so did Ren's face. It played in your mind like a carousel, and you didn't know how to stop it. 

His face, touch, and _voice_ kept you still to the thought of him. Something about him was seductive but indispensable. 

That indignant, ardent tension between you and him was unforgettable. The way as if two opposites magnets were able to be drawn together, and no matter how different they were, they drew closer and closer. 

"It was... different," you said, the next round of tequila burning your gullet. "I can say I am certainly afraid."

Rey snickered. "Of Kylo Ren?"

"Yes, of Kylo Ren. Poe had more courage than me, but I feel bad for him," you said, heavily sighing, and poured a little more into your cup. "He told me that you two shared an eventful game of chess."

"Ah, yes! He is skilled in it, and I lost the game in ten minutes," Rey recalled, sipping her cup of coffee that she spiked with vodka. 

You drowsed and could only remember how Ren's eyes focused. They were so predator-like. They dragged you in and became their prisoner. 

There was a knock on your apartment door, realizing the time was _8 PM_ on the dot. You got up from your chair, stepping over to the door, and opened it extensively. You encountered Poe and Finn there, side by side.

"Looks like you two already met or bumped into each other in the lobby," you said, moving aside for them. "Come on in, and let's drink tremendous amounts of tequila."

The two seemed comfortable around each other, despite the fact they met five minutes ago. Poe introduced himself to Rey as they shared a peal of warm laughter. 

You closed the door, and everyone could tell how your mood had shifted. Everyone was concerned, eyebrows drew together, and you drank down your cup. 

Dameron grinned. "That bad, huh?"

"You saw the photos too, Poe. That shit was eerie," you said, coughing from the tequila, and everyone hummed. "I'll pour the shots. Do you have a certain preference, Dameron?"

"I like whiskey or vodka, strictly," Dameron answered, and you moved into your kitchen, taking the shot glasses out of your cabinets. Rey trotted to your side, grimacing and giggling.

You side-eyed her. "What is it?"

"Seems like Finn and Poe are.. flirting," Rey pointed out, and you chuckled, taking down the first shot. "They are! Look at them being touchy and handsy."

"Or they are just becoming incredibly close. Maybe the two find a liking in each other," you retorted, putting the shots on a silver pan, and carried them over to the dining table. You sighed, settling down the dish, and counted the glass shots.

There was a perfect quantity of twenty shots. 

"And here we go!" You cheered, smiling widely. You grasped your cup and drank whatever remained inside of it. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge or cabinets, please. If you'll excuse me."

You escorted yourself to your bathroom, heart palpitating, and felt tears in the edge of your eyes. The day you had taken a toll on you, and you didn't know how to ignore any part of it. 

You barged into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind you. You stared into the mirror, turning on the faucet to splash some water onto your face. 

You were more than tired and lethargic. You had barely recovered from your partner's death, and the vision of it forever haunted you. Blood leaked out of her, and you could see death lay in her eyes before your own. 

You wanted to figure out the case and crack it. You sniffled, holding back your heavy tears. You felt there was no need to cry and had to keep it together. 

You patted some water onto your face and swallowed down the boulder that rolled in your throat. Your exhales were trembling and tedious, your tongue feeling like cotton. 

Your phone vibrated in your back pocket, your fingers reaching for it and brought it up to your sight. It was an unsaved number but was coming from the area of New York. 

You assumed it was work.

You accepted the call and put your phone to your ear. "Hello?"

There was a scanty second of silence, nothing but dense static. 

"You sound like you've been crying," the familiar sinister, dark voice spoke. Your hand trembled, and you sucked on your hallow, shaky breath that wanted to emerge from your throat. "You are so quiet now but so confident earlier."

"How did you get my number?" You asked, double-checking the locked door, and Ren had become mute. "Answer me!"

He chuckled. "That is none of your concern."

"It is when it is my fucking _number_!" You shouted into the phone, sitting down into your bathtub. "What do you want? I don't have time to deal with your arrogant and mocking self." 

" _Arrogant_?" Ren repeated.

"Yes! You heard me loud and clear," you said, and he chuckled lightly, inhaling a soft breath. "I would rather be getting myself drunk than listening to anything you have to say."

"Enlighten me, darling. How could I be so arrogant?" Ren wondered, and you groaned lowly, rolling your eyes. "I could feel your anger over the phone. Your hands are tightening, just like earlier."

"Just because you have money hanging in your accounts and a black card doesn't mean the universe revolves around you!" You fumed, and he could only burst into fits of laughter. "Stop laughing!"

"Do you know how fucking _ridiculous_ you sound?" Ren questioned, and your lips fastened into a flat, thin line. "Do you, darling? You sound like you have lost your mind."

"I'm onto you, Ren. Your act may have been able to fool my partner, but I know there is something more insidious and dark to you," you warned, and he scoffed. There was no way you could get Ren to fear you. 

Ren sighed. "I suggest that you be careful of what you say or do."

"Or what, Ren?"

"You might ignite something. Start a fire," Ren said as if he was speaking in riddles. "You might be playing a dangerous game."

You sat up from the bathtub, hastening out of the restroom and into your bedroom. "A game? What kind of game?" You asked, looking at the evidence photos and letters that dispersed on your bed. 

"You could be picking a dance with the Devil," Ren mused, and you remembered how you and Poe deemed him as the evil, fallen angel. "This isn't child's play."

You read over the letters and began seeing riddles within them. 

Your breath strumbled and shuddered. 

"We will see each other soon, darling. Be careful about what you wish for," Ren said, the line going out and cold in seconds. You stared at your phone and blinked at his number that laid in your recent calls list. 

You weren't finished with him yet. Your thumb tapped onto his number, and the line went dead in seconds. There was no ringing or tone to it. 

You kept trying, but every time you did, there was no answer. Only a voicemail saying the number was out of service. 

You threw your phone on top of the evidence, clawing your fingers into your head, and fell into heavy thoughts. You were letting this man get into his head and wanted nothing more than for him to get out of it. 

You had never let a suspect or killer get inside your head. You would fight back and wouldn't let them manipulate your mind. You'd put up a wall, one that was too arduous and tough to push through and couldn't find a direction to crawl over it. 

But with Kylo Ren, it was different. 

He found the way, and now that he did, he was on the creeping path to perceiving you. The first step he took was getting into your head, and you feared what would happen next. 

Your body felt hot, and you were overly stressed. 

There was a knock on your door. "Come in!" You shouted, gathering up all the proof and laid it on your dresser. The door opened, and Rey appeared. She looked concerned as indistinct tears laid in your eyes. 

She frowned. "Are you okay, babes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just this case is a lot and something I have never dealt with before," you said, and she sat on the edge of your bed, looking up at you.

Rey was aware of Rose's death and how it took an unimaginable toll on you. You flew out to Los Angeles to be there with you for the funeral and watch her get buried into the ground.

She didn't support the idea of you jumping back into your job immediately but knew it'd help you be distracted from the past. She may have been the only person who knew everything of you, considering the remembrance that you had known her since fourth grade. 

She only had her grandfather, Chance Palpatine, who helped out your father and landed him a job in construction. It was a generous gesture, and you could never stop thanking her grandfather for it. 

You only had your father growing up, and though many would see that as a good thing, it wasn't. Your mother abandoned you and him for another man — which your father informed you of at the age of nine — you wished you had her instead of him. 

"You're spacing out again," Rey noted, and you fell out of your thinking. She knew when you were thinking of the past — your face would get dull and inert as your body froze. "What are you thinking of?"

"I don't know. My father, again. The call I just had... just a lot of things coming together as one," you admitted, chewing onto your lower lip. Rey's eyes turned doe, and a sheet of worrisome fell onto her face. "But I'm okay."

Rey sighed. "You have been through a lot of hell, babes. You should be giving yourself a break."

"I don't need a break. I need to find out who the hell is doing all of this because it isn't fucking Kylo Ren!" You yelled, and she didn't move to your reaction. She had grown immune to your outbursts. "Now we have no leads or anything."

"You need to let go of everything, peach. Come on and change. We are going clubbing," Rey said, standing up, and her hands cupped your cheeks. She kissed your forehead and sighed. "You need more than what we have."

She let go of your face and walked out of your bedroom. You obliged and began to change. Your hands rummaged throughout your closet, eyes combing over every outfit choice you had. 

It wasn't even five minutes into choosing when you called for Rey. You could hear her feet padding onto your tiles, running back into your bedroom.

"Another outfit crisis?" She asked, and you nodded, frowning. "So glad you called for me. Poe and Finn are downing the bottle of tequila and keep complimenting one another."

Rey started with your closet, just as you did, groaning in mumbles. You stood there, watching her do the magic she does when it comes to fashion.

"How come most of your wardrobe is pantsuits and things you'd wear to conferences?" She wondered, and you knew she was going to ask for a shopping day soon. She thrived off of shopping and buying clothes.

"Well, I am a detective and have to look professional," you reminded her, and she sighed, pulling out a black mesh top. "No! I only wear that if I am _actually_ trying to get some."

"You need the sadness fucked out of you. Your last dick was Bellamy Blake," Rey said and laid the top on your bed, clasping her hands together in deep thought. 

She tossed you a black bra from your dresser and then a pair of the same color jeans. "Get changed, dumbass! We have an hour!" 

"Okay, okay! What club are we going to?" You asked, stripping out of your homebody clothes, and Rey watched, a smirk forming on her lips. "Stop looking at me, or I will ban you from my home."

She chuckled. "Sorry, peach. We are going to Imperial."

"Aren't their drinks like.. fucking stupid expensive?" You questioned, taking off your bra and putting on the black one. Rey merely eyed you.

"Yeah, but I'll pay for everything. Don't worry," Rey said, and you sighed, sliding the jeans up to your legs, buttoning them lastly. "Okay, let me sit on your lap."

"Why?" You asked as you saw her grab your bag of makeup. She zipped it open and pulled out a few items. 

"Because I'm doing your eyeliner, peach. Eyeliner always brings out everything," Rey told you, and you sat down on your bed, feeling her straddle herself onto your lap. 

You closed your eyes, your hands resting on her thighs as she did her work. There were no words spoken, only light breaths and strict concentration. 

"There you go, peach," she murmured after a few minutes, smiling widely, and you opened your eyes. "You look pretty."

You hummed, thanking her, and she tossed you black stilettos. You slid them on, sitting up from your bed afterward. "How do I look?" You asked, getting a good stare at yourself in your mirror. You tried to see if the outfit suited your body and taste for tonight. 

Rey hummed. "You look fuckable."

"Rey!"

"You asked for my opinion!" She defended herself, brows scrunched together and tossed you a small wallet. "Put what you need in it, and let's go!"

She hustled out of your room, calling up the names of your friends. You only stuffed your phone, gum, and debit card into the wallet. You looked at the brand, realizing it was Chanel, and it was a gift from your grandparents. 

You hadn't noticed you packed it up with everything else. You missed your grandparents every day. They were the closest part of your mother, considering they did birth her. They never were comfortable talking about her and loathed your father.

Your heels tapped on the floor as you walked out of your room, hearing Poe and Finn doing karaoke. The music blared, and you were sure a noise complaint was going to happen. 

"Are they really singing _Paparazzi_ right now?" You shouted over the music, Rey staring at them and danced to the music. They were all drunk out of their head, behaving like madmen. 

"I'm your biggest fan of all, you can tell you love me!" Poe shouted the lyrics, his voice cracking and shredding. Finn joined in, dancing together, and Rey cheered them on. 

You burst into laughter, clapping to the melody and tempo of the song. It was nice to experience such interaction and feel the bliss of happiness. You began to believe there were contentment and prosperity that would soon come. 

The song had finished, and Rey praised them for their performance as they bowed together. 

"Are we all ready now?" You asked, and they nodded, with Finn grabbing the bottle of vodka. "I guess we are. Please do not wake up my neighbors."

You all walked out of your apartment, one by one, and you didn't have any reason to lock your door for the night. You lived in a security-tight complex, and only residents who lived within the building could come through.

It was a safe bet to take on.

"Someone could break into your _casa_ ," Poe said, giggling, and Finn laughed beside him. They were going to satisfying each other's night. " _Ooohh_ , can I order shots when we get there?"

"Yes, you can. It will be on Rey's tab, though," you pointed out, and Poe smiled, thanking your best friend. The security guards glared at your group, shaking their heads in disappointment. "Have a nice night, boys!"

"You too, miss. Can we get you a cab?" One asked, and you shook your head. The guard who spoke to you looked a little familiar, but you couldn't place your finger onto it. 

"No, thank you. It's not a long walk," you said and gave the guard a curt nod, walking out of the building. Poe and Finn were whispering in each other's ears and snickered like little school girls. 

"Do you feel a bit better?" Rey wondered, and you shrugged, fiddling with your fingers. "You are amazing at your job, peach. You have talent, and I'm sure you will find out who is doing everything soon."

You sighed. "I still have a feeling it is Ren, though."

"What makes you think it is? You questioned him and everything, but no evidence linked to him," Rey mentioned, and you nodded, knowing that was true. You did wish there was evidence to indicate that he was the killer. 

"Letters are left at the crime scene. They are all written in little riddles, and before you came into my room, Ren had contacted me," you confessed, and her eyes widen, more than shocked. 

Rey became fathomed. "Well, what did he say?" 

"He told me all of this isn't child's play, and I might ignite a fire. He made it clear that I should be careful," your voice grew more hush, looking at Poe, who walked in front of you with Finn. "I don't know what he meant, but it was weird. It was like he was speaking in riddles."

"And that's why you believe Ren is still the suspect?" Rey asked, and you hummed in response. "Well, you should always listen to your gut." 

"Yeah, but everyone already took him off the list. The only thing that was connected is the fact they worked for Ren," you said, and Rey thought to herself for a few seconds. "What do you think?"

"I mean... do you think Kylo Ren could be capable of killing? Especially his employees?" Rey asked, stepping behind Poe and Finn in the line for the club. "He seems too quiet and composed to do something like that."

"Why would Ren not let anyone in until I came? Why would he call me? Why would his employees, even _fucking_ Armitage Hux, acting like his little pets? Why?" You were so curious and tired of always being left inside your head with tempting questions. 

Nothing was adding up anymore. There was no more building structure here. You were afraid that one little piece or fragment to the case could cause it all to tip and fall. 

You were worried a spark could ignite a wildfire. 

"Get out of your working head and have fun tonight," Rey said, and you agreed hesitantly, all of you gathering up inside the club. You and Rey handed your purses to the guard who worked the small front desk. 

People screamed and cheered, couples kissing by bathrooms, as others sat by the bar and drank expensive martinis. The music was loud, having a thematic of older, throwback music. 

"We will see you guys later!" Finn said, taking Poe's hand, and dragged each other to the dance floor. 

Imperial was a fitting, exclusive club. It had about two floors, with the middle of the room on the first floor made for dancing. Most millionaires spent their time inside of it. 

There were private sex rooms, but very limited. You had to be an elite member of the club to own one. There were a total of five rooms, strictly, yet three rooms were taken. 

It had been a little rumor you had heard from Rey a while back, and you didn't doubt it. "Let's get drinks!" Rey yelled, and you nodded as her hand seized yours. She held it firmly, pushing past people, and you muttered apologies. 

You could feel the vibration of the music bounce underneath your feet, and your ears rang from the noise. Rey dropped your hand, ordering a whole of more shots, and you giggled. 

You sat with her, eyes focused on the bartender making the drinks. 

Rey snapped you out of your concentration by elbowing you in the ribcage. 

You frowned. "What happened?"

"Look," she muttered, pointing her eyes in another direction. You looked behind you and found a charming, attractive male looking at you. "You have a pretty boy looking at you."

Your lips pursed, and you peeked over your shoulder, seeing how he didn't want to take his eyes away from you. You signaled your hand for him to approach, smiling widely.

"Told you that outfit would get you dick," Rey murmured, and you eyed her when the male began walking to you and her. "Oh shit! He is coming over here!"

In seconds, he was standing in front of you. "You look beautiful tonight."

Rey grinned at you, sipping on her small glass of scotch. Her eyes pleaded for you to go home with him and get your brains fucked out of you.

He smiled. "I'm Vicrul."

His hand stood out for yours, and you took it, introducing yourself. You couldn't take your eyes out of his. They were a perfect green emerald, and his smile was captivating. 

"You have a lovely name," he complimented, and Rey pretended she needed to the restroom, getting up from her seat. You watched her slowly walk backward, giving you thumbs-up, and blew you a kiss.

Vicrul took her seat and noticed the row of shots coming. "Did you just move here? I can tell when someone is new."

"Yes, I just moved here. I actually am a detective," you said, and he got intrigued by you immediately. "My friend thought I needed a night out, and now she abandoned me."

"Well, I'm glad she did. I would love to spend tonight with you," Vicrul admitted, and your face flushed, in awe of his enthralling presence. "Only if you let me, of course."

"I would love to," you answered, and he smiled, motioning for the bartender to pour you a glass. You looked at your surroundings, slightly being able to see Poe and Finn dancing together. 

You stared at them for a minute until Vicrul called your name. You put your attention back onto him, seeing him hold a small cup of vodka as he had a glass of bourbon. 

"Cheers to a nice night and meeting new people," he said, and you clinked glasses together, shooting them down your throats shortly after. 

Your drink was bitter and sour, making a face. "I haven't had a strong kick like that in a while," you stated, and Vicrul chuckled as you felt good to be sharing the night with someone. 

The ring on his middle finger caught your eyes. It was gold and had a cross engraved in it. It was sort of bulky, too. "That's a nice ring," you pointed out, and he looked down at it, grinning. "Family heirloom or something?"

He hummed. "Something like that."

You didn't want to overdo any questions or make it seem like you were interrogating him. He took his phone out of his pocket and peeked up at you. 

"Take it. You can find me on the dance floor," you said, and Vicrul excused himself politely. After he had left, you led yourself to the middle of the room but felt dizzy and a little sick. 

You shook it off and believed you were just dehydrated. Alcohol wasn't water. Your body swung loosely to the rhythm of the music, letting go of everything. 

This is what you needed — to feel free and unfettered. As if the world and universe around you didn't merely exist. You could breathe and disconnect yourself from reality. 

The alcohol burned your brain, shredding every haunting memory and voice, giving you air and freedom. 

Pure freedom from nightmares, hell, and affliction that persistently stabbed at your suffering mind. 

Your ears perked up to the song that begun to play. "Oh my god! It's _The Way I Are_!" You yelled, and a crowd of people exclaimed with you. You started to sway your hips, your hands touching all around your body as intoxication fueled you. 

This night was the only night you could be a human and not be a prisoner to the world of horror. You forgot all about your job, the images, letters, _and_ Kylo Ren.

He was residing in your head, and you fucking _hated_ that.

Your mind eradicated every aspect of him and reminded you of how he was no suspect — no matter what your gut instinct told you. 

You were dancing alone for minutes, and the people around you didn't seem real. Reality seemed like a sad, fleeting blur. 

As your body swung, you could sense a presence behind you. It was there, like a ghost. You thought it was Vicrul, and your body touched his. 

Hands touched your hips, wanting to cover every inch of your body. They were callous and dangerous. Your surroundings began blearing, little by little. 

You could feel his lips on your neck, hot breath running over your skin, and it sent a tidal wave of shivers down your spine. He didn't kiss you, no, but he held you close.

Too close. It was possessive, claiming all of you. 

You adored it. You lived for it. 

It was a burning desire and sensation. 

"You're so perfect for me, darling," the voice whispered, and you giggled, biting your lip. "You're so fucking perfect."

Everything about this person was different — but they weren't Vicrul.

It was someone else, but that didn't make you stop them. Whatever he was doing or saying was a whirlwind of captivity. 

Your head hushed all noises around you, the world becoming nothing but a symphony of silence. The music sounded distant, and you turned around to look at him.

You noticed the ring — the same ring, with the engravement of a cross.

Your vision was blurry, and everything around you seemed like smeared perceptions.

Your eyes lifted to his face, only for it to look invisible. You frowned, groaning, and you wonder what was inside of your drink. 

"Come on... let's get you home," the voice spoke, arms around your waist, and slowly guided you away from the crowd. He sounded genuine and considerate. 

"My purse... need my purse," you muttered, pointing to the desk. "And I need to say bye to my friends! Oh, _Rey_!"

You knew you looked and appeared like a mess, but the alcohol was already all in your system. 

He was about to take you away until you heard a voice calling your name from over the music. "Just ignore them and keep walking," he said, and you groaned, your head spinning. 

Everything in the room spun and felt unbalanced, bile stinging your esophagus. 

Your name got louder and louder, feeling a hand squeeze your arm. You turned around and saw Poe as you smiled widely.

You giggled. "Oh, Poe!"

The arms that were around your waist disappeared, and he was no longer there. You didn't shout or ask for him because you knew that wasn't Vicrul, but it was someone who wanted you — _desperately_. 

"Hi, Poe!" You shouted, burping a little bit, and sniffled. A sheer coat of sweat covered your body, and beads of it formed at your forehead. The club was hot and overwhelming, and your mesh shirt was not helping. 

"We have to go," Poe had pure panic in his eyes, and your brows furrowed. "Come on!"

"What happened? I need to grab my purse!" You yelled, his hand seizing yours and pulled you with him. "You aren't telling me anything, Poe!"

Poe grabbed your purse from the front desk and shoved it to you, your hand holding it close to your chest. You were outside within seconds, the cold breeze hitting your face and body. 

He brought you over to a parked car, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping or watching. "Lando is dead."

"Come again?" Your eyes widen, and you were too drunk to process what he was saying. 

"Lando is dead. He was found dead and executed just like the Brooklyn victim," he continued, and nausea turned in your gut, your heart racing. "We have to gather the evidence and head back to the station."

"Yeah.. just give me," you couldn't finish your sentence when you started to throw up, Poe pulling your hair back and rubbed your arm soothingly. 

You broke down into sobs, crouching, and tried to catch a breath. 

The targets were now your team members and everyone else who worked in the department. 

"Come on, we have to get back to your apartment," Poe said, and you got up, taking off your heels. You held them in your hand with your purse, both of you running back to your complex. 

It was an adrenaline rush, and your phone buzzed in your purse. You took it out, seeing another unsaved number calling you. You slowed down your pace, signaling your hand for Poe to stop moving.

"Hello?" You answered, panting, and swallowed thickly. 

"You should really be careful, darling," Kylo Ren spoke up, and you could feel another round of bile perching at the tip of your throat. You could hear a distant lullaby playing in the background.

"What do you want?" You asked, and Poe's face was concerned about who was talking to you. "What the hell do you want?"

"You thought being a detective would make you brave?" He asked, and you sucked in a hard breath, suddenly stilled. "Do you feel brave now?"

You hummed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do such a thing, sweetheart. But I have a surprise for you. A little gift," Ren proceeded to terrorize you, and you scoffed bitterly, biting the inside of your cheek. 

"Aw, you shouldn't have," you muttered, and he hummed, the line going dead again. It was a thing for him to end the call abruptly and then made it go out of service. "Let's hurry back."

"Are you not going to tell me who the _fuck_ just called you or?" Poe asked, and you sighed, shaking your head. It was better if he didn't know, just for the moment. 

You'd eventually tell him when you mourned Lando's death.

Minutes passed, and you rushed into your apartment building, the guards eyeing you. Their attention caused your body to shiver and tremble as they wouldn't stop staring at you until you moved into the elevator. 

"Why would they target Lando now? It ruins the entire profile," you said, and Poe seemed exhausted, hardly sobering up. "I don't get it."

"They ruined the profile the second they killed the daughter and soon wife. They are intentionally messing up the profile we built on them because they _know_ what it is," Poe explained, the elevator doors peeling apart, and you both rushed out of them. 

"That means they slipped through our fingers," you realized it, cursing under your breath, and opened your door. "The evidence is in my room. Just give me a second to gather it."

You carelessly threw your purse onto the couch, going inside your bedroom, and walked over to your dresser, opening it up.

But the evidence disappeared. 

"No, no, no," you muttered to yourself, panicking, and began checking the inside of your other dressers and drawers. "NO! I don't need this happening right now!"

You ransacked everything, tossing clothes and accessories onto the floor. You couldn't have possibly lost the evidence when it was perfectly laying inside your dresser, and nobody else knew where it was. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" You shouted furiously, now taking pulling out drawers, and you quivered with fear. 

Poe worriedly walked into your room to see it _entirely_ destroyed. Every item you owned was on the floor, and there was barely any space. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"The evidence... it was right here in my dresser, but now it's gone, and I don't know how it is!" You shouted, and Poe sighed heavily, rubbing his temple in disappointment. "I swear it was in there!"

Poe glared at you. "Are you sure nobody else knew where it was?"

"No!"

"The team is going to scold you for this one. I hope you know that," Poe stated, and you bit the inside of your cheek, wanting to throw up again. "We don't have time for this right now. Put on appropriate clothing, and I'll meet you outside with a car."

He stormed out of your apartment, slamming the front door behind him as you flinched to the sound of it. 

You could understand his anger, and he had every right to be. You were already taking responsibility for losing the evidence but didn't overthink any of it. 

You couldn't add stress to your grieve.

Your brain didn't know how to process Lando's death and how abrupt it all was. A few hours ago, he was fine and happy. Nothing or no one could harm him. 

You took off your clothes, which reeked of alcohol and the faint smell of tobacco, and threw them on the mountain of things. 

You quickly changed into jeans, a hoodie and then replaced your heels with converses, rushing outside of your apartment with just your phone in your pocket.

You sped to the elevator, pushing the down arrow repetitively until you heard a ding. The doors opened, and you got into it under a second. 

The alcohol still sat in your system, seeing blurs and spots every time you blinked. You were nearly sober, but not enough to walk a straight line. 

You replayed that moment in the club when his hands touched and caressed you. His lips ached to taste your skin and mark it, needing to take you. The desperation and urges, just to feel unutterable desire. 

Your skin crawled with his forever touch, and your body crumbled to the thought of him.

He felt and seemed familiar.

The alcohol bleared out the visible features that were him. You could only remember the passion he made you feel. 

The elevator doors opened again, and you jogged out of them, ignoring whoever was on the first floor. You saw Poe inside a taxi, waiting for you. 

He pushed the door open for you as you easily slid next to him. You closed the taxi door, the cab instantly taking off to the police station. 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, and you shook your head, sighing slowly. "You can drink some water at the station."

You nodded. "Was there a letter left with Lando's body?" 

"Yes. We will get the results of his body from the coroners in the noon," he answered, and you could tell he was trying to stay strong, only to be falling apart inside. 

Silence settled in, and no one said anything. You mulled and dwelled in it and didn't mind it. You and Poe had to find some way to become steady as the inebriation didn't wash away. 

You sniffled, the ride coming to an end when it parked by the sidewalk. Poe paid the fare, and you got out of the vehicle before him, marching into the department.

The first noise to hear was wails and sobs. Every person was asking why he had to die or that he didn't deserve it. Your stomach was too light and sick to handle it. 

Your breathing heavied and unbalanced, swallowing down the vomit that tried forcing itself out of your throat. You inhaled shakily, trying to find a poised breathing pattern. 

You found the team already sitting in the conference room, where silence was the only sound that raged loudly. "Hey guys," you approached them carefully, and they each gave you a weak smile. 

"Here is the letter. I need you to connect it to the previous ones," Kanata ordered, and you obeyed, taking a seat. "Everyone is taking a leave for tonight, so you and Dameron will be the only ones here?"

You gazed at her. "And what about you all?"

"We are going back to the crime scene. We only came back to gather up the past evidence and set up the board for you," Kanata said, and you didn't want to disrespect or argue with her. You smiled small, observing the letters. "If you found a connection or pattern, call me."

Kanata and the others walked out of the room as Poe rolled into it. 

There was nothing else to say, again. You and Poe kept a safe distance and focused on your work of evidence. Your eyes scanned over the letters, taking a pen to familiar words and riddles. 

You squinted at the letter from earlier. "Hey, Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we ever receive a present or rose?" You asked, highlighting over the mention of it in the letter. Poe seemed utterly confused, his expression scrunching together. "In this note, it talks about getting a present and rose. I don't know what the suspect means by this, but we need it for more potential structure."

Poe chuckled. "Yeah, nothing isn't here."

"Well, tonight was fun before all this," you muttered, and he agreed, eyes concentrated on crime scene photos. "You and Finn got close, as I presume."

Poe's cheeks laved with red. "Yeah.. he is nice, and I enjoy his company a lot."

You smiled, nodding, and didn't want to bother him anymore. 

An hour simply passed, and you yawned, rubbing your eyes. Poe did his own thing, and you did yours. No one said anything, though the muteness was beginning to kill you. 

You looked at the clock, squinting. It was only _1 AM_.

"Fuck! I have to go for a little bit," Poe stood up from his chair, your eyes following his every movement. "My neighbor is locked out of my building again. She keeps losing her key."

"Don't worry. I got this," you assured, and he smiled, thanking you. He walked out of the conference room, then the station. 

You took a sip of your coffee, and it barely helped keep you awake. The longing silence was interrupted and broken by the sound of a phone ringing. 

Your brows raised and laid your work onto the table, sitting up. You followed the direction of the sound, slowly leading yourself to it. 

Then, you found yourself standing in front of Lando's office. The red light on the phone flickered, and you sucked in your breath. Panic rolled in, pulling you under, and you dubiously debated on answering. 

Your hand touched over the phone, pressing the accept button, and brought it up to your ear as the string of it stretched. 

"He isn't here right now. I'm sorry," you said, a gentle tone adding into your voice, and you frowned at the decorations in Lando's office. 

"Do you ever watch horror films? You never answer the phone when you are alone," Ren said, and your heart sunk into oblivion, merging into a state of dismay.

You hid it all with a soft laugh. "I'm starting to think you are obsessed with me."

"And you call me arrogant. I am so sorry to hear about the passing of your boss," Ren told you, and you knew the news of Lando's death hadn't reach public media just yet. "You go so still and quiet."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you are. I saw you, sweet girl. I'm so glad you answered," he said, and you shivered, looking up at the security camera that was in Lando's office. "Ah, yes. There is the sheer look of fear. You are not fucking brave."

"So it is you? You did all this?" You asked.

"I didn't get my hands dirty, sweetheart. I bark the orders, and everyone listens," Ren confessed, and you continued staring into the camera, attempting to compose yourself. 

Your teeth scrapped over your lip. "Why did you do it?"

"Snitches get stitches, darling. You know that, wouldn't you?" He questioned, and your eyes widened, hearing him laugh faintly. "Of course you would."

"Shut up."

"You try to kill your past. Let it die, but as long as I am here, I will always remind you of it. We may have met each other this afternoon, and I know everything about you," Ren said, and you didn't say anything more, standing there. "Look at you, sweetheart. Thinking you can beat and outsmart me."

You chuckled. "You are fucking crazy. I will tell everyone about this call. They'll be able to track and record it."

"No, they won't. I wipe away all record calls, and let's not forget — I own that fucking department," Ren revealed, and your face shifted into utter shock. 

"Who are you, Kylo Ren?"

For a fleeting, shadowing moment, the silence came back, and you could no longer hear him. But that didn't mean he wasn't there, watching and studying you. 

You sighed. "Whoever you are, I will get you behind bars!"

Ren chuckled, and your heart leaped into your throat. He wouldn't stop the terrorizing, and you couldn't understand why. From your years of analyzing and capturing killers, Ren was a difficult person to figure out. 

Ren hummed. "Don't you get it, darling? I am the nightmare that the Devil created and God fears.”

A tide of goosebumps covered your body, and you didn't know if it was a safe option to end the call. You wanted to end it and call your team to let them know Kylo Ren was the suspect.

Everything in you felt hollow and terrified. Your heart raced irregularly, and your muscles stiffed. 

You looked away from the camera. "What's your endgame here, Ren? You must have one in mind."

"I do."

"Oh, yeah? What is it? Another murder?"

"My endgame shouldn't concern you, darling. You are so far into your head with all of this," Ren said, making it seem as if his cruel acts were solely the work of goodness. 

"Where are the present and rose? Or was that all bullshit?" You questioned, and there was a knock on the station door. 

At the exact timing as the knock, the line went dead. You dropped the phone and ran to the door, seeing a box perched at the steps outside. You remained inside, staring at it, and wondered what rested inside of it.

You knew it could be the gift that Ren was talking about in the letter, and you slowly pushed open the door, squatting down in front of it. You took it inside with you, checking your area outside, and there were barely any people walking at night.

You took the box with you to the conference room, laying it on the table, and you hummed at how he added a red bow on top of it.

"This isn't fucking Christmas," you mumbled and grabbed scissors, using them to cut open the box. The flaps were loose, and you stared at the box for a moment. 

_Is it safe to open this without anyone here_ , you thought to yourself. You had already opened it and sighed, biting your bottom lip aggressively. Your fingers slowly pushed back the flaps, seeing a crumpled sheet of paper on top. 

You took it off and weren't fully prepared to see a human heart. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" You screeched, tumbling back, and collapsed onto the ground. The stench of it was fresh, and you gagged, covering your mouth. 

You didn't want to look at it again, but leaving it open wasn't an option. You sat there for a few minutes, trying to gather yourself and your mind for the heart you were about to witness. 

You stood up slowly, your legs wobbling, and bones rattled with fear. Fresh and new blood covered the heart, and a rose was stabbed in the middle of it. 

And a letter.

You grabbed the letter that had blood splatters on it, eyes examining over the first few words. "It was that the one who figured it out would suffer the consequences," you read aloud, your voice faltering. "Consequences that I know will push your limits and abilities. Secrets must remain hidden, sweetheart. You've ignited the fire."

Your hand dropped the letter when a strong hand slammed over your mouth, a rag in their hand, and you tried not to inhale the chloroform. Your screams muffled, and you fought back, elbowing them roughly in the gut.

You got a peek of them, seeing the perpetrator in all black, and wore a black mask. You ran down the halls, grabbing your phone out of your pocket, and your hand jiggled on the bathroom doorknob, but it was locked. 

You cursed under your breath, and your trembling hands dropped your phone. You had to get out, and as you tried to, the man was coming at the same speed as you. 

You ran to the front doors next, and the same strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back. You threw your head back, able to bit a section of their neck, and they wailed, dropping your body. 

"You little bitch!" The man yelled, and you smirked, tasting blood in your mouth. No person was able to win or beat you in a fight, your hand reaching for a pen that was on an officer's desk. 

You took the pen and attempted to puncture him in the leg with it, only for him to kick you in the ribcage. "Fuck!" You shouted, groaning, and he crept towards you as you went backward. "You work for Ren, don't you? One of his little pets."

"It's not just me," he said, and the two of you stopped walking. The haunting quietude was there, and no one moved. Blood soaked into your mouth, panting heavily, and mulled on what was going to come for you.

Suddenly, in a motion of blur, there was a shot taken to your thigh. You blabbered curse words, dropping to the ground, and both your hands gripped onto your thigh. 

The shot didn't come from him but from someone else. You had eyes on you, and it was no longer just Ren's. The man squatted in front of you and took off the mask slowly, revealing his identity. 

It was the only familiar face from the night.

"Vicrul?" You asked, eyes widen, and tried to understand what was going on. "You... you work for Kylo Ren?"

"I do. He set up the plan of getting you drunk and drugged. The drug that's in your system takes about seven hours to knock you out into a deep sleep that will last for a few days."

You sniffled. "What the hell does he want from me?"

"I don't know. But you are a fighter, and Ren likes that. I suggest you play nice for him, or the consequences that you are about to face will be more severe."

"He only wants me because I figured out it was him. He is going to murder me," you said, and Vicrul shrugged, knowing that was true and possible. "Ren and everyone who works for him are going down."

"You see, I would agree with you on that one if Mr. Ren didn't own most of New York City and the law enforcement system. Crazy what being a mob boss can grant you with," Vicrul said, and you looked at him merely puzzled, trying to understand what he meant by Kylo Ren being a mob boss. "What?"

"A mob boss?" You asked.

"That's not my story to explain or tell, but I'm sure he is going to tell you all about when you wake up from your nap," he stated, and blood continued to pour out of your thigh. "That looks like it hurts."

You chuckled. "No shit, dumbass!"

"This is going to be fun. Having you around will do something to Ren, and I can't wait to see what it is," Vicrul straddled your lap, pinning your arms down with his knees as he was more muscular than you. 

You screamed with the rag of chloroform pressed over your mouth, and it was pointless to fight back.

You didn't fight back because you knew people were going to look for you, evidence was clear, and you had left out the gift. You knew Ren would be caught and then put to death for it all.

Your vision hazed, and your mind clouded, falling into a deep rest. Your body seemed limped, and your breathing faltered. 

"It's done!" Vicrul shouted into his earpiece, getting off your body, and in seconds, Kylo Ren stepped in.

Ren had a smirk on his face, walking over to your sleeping body. "Good job, Vicrul. Was she truly a fighter?"

"Yes, sir. I got a new scar on my neck to prove it," Vicrul answered, and Ren hummed, tilting his head. He used his index finger to brush away strands of your hair, getting an open view of your face. 

"Grab her and let's go," Ren demanded, getting back up, and Vicrul nodded. "I can't wait to see what she'll do."


End file.
